A Taste of A Blaze
by Platinum Assassin Alchemist
Summary: "How had he even wound up in this situation? His thoughts went blank as a pair of warm lips pressed themselves against his own, his back roughly hitting a wall as hands held his wrists above his head. He couldn't think right at the moment, he could only focus on the scorching heat from where the other touched his arm..." YAOI. ERENXOC. SHAMELESS LEMON.


How had he even wound up _in _this situation? His thoughts went blank as a pair of warm lips pressed themselves against his own his back roughly hitting a wall as hands held his wrists above his head. He couldn't think right at the moment, he could only focus on the scorching heat from where the other touched his arm, moving lower and lower down towards the hem of his shirt. Lost in a world of ecstasy he willingly opened his mouth to let the older intrude his mouth with a sweet taste.

He groaned lightly feeling the slick muscle swirl around and play with his own, in a fight for dominance. He was losing miserably, but he couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. He could only let the other do as he pleased with his body, while craving for more and more, responding immediately to any and all touches that left the tortuous heat. It was getting _hot-_

He felt a cool hand slip underneath his shirt and run along his toned abdomen, a shiver running up his spine as he let out a mewl. He felt the other smirk against his lips as he pulled away, his taunting emerald orbs clouded with lust as his lips descended down to kiss along his jawline. They were bound to get caught, doing this _here _of all places: the shower room where the other Scout Regiment members would enter at any moment to clean the sweat from their aching bodies after a long day of either patrolling or cleaning for Levi.

Somehow he couldn't bring himself to care as he felt his wrists released and let his hands begin to wander over the clothed body. He heard an annoyed growl come from the boy that had latched his lips onto his neck, surely there would be a bruise, and let out a small noise. He didn't even know what it was, but the next thing he knew was that his shirt was yanked over his head thrown blindly behind them, soon to be joined by a second shirt from the the other as he paused in leaving his mark.

"B-BLAZE-" He couldn't help but to yell out as he gripped the crimson haired teen's shoulders tightly when Blaze had bitten down roughly on his shoulder. He heard an amused hum in return as a tongue glided over his newly created wound, lapping up the blood with a lust filled look.

Blaze looked up at the boy's contorted features and let a small smirk grace his features continuing to lap up the blood a moment before moving back up and capturing the brunette's swollen lips. He felt himself grind into the other's hips and groaned when he felt that the other was also dealing with a small- or rather a _"large"_- problem. He needed to bring them to release or just take the other teen then and there.

He slipped his hands down to the tight pants that clung _so _well to the other's ass, giving the taunting little butt a nice squeeze before moving his hands further down to begin undoing all the damned belts and harnesses apart of their uniform. He could feel the other's hands working on his own belts and the like and smiled a bit, before finally managing to pull the last belt loose. "Now, _Eren_-" He purred out the boy's name with a lewd moan strewn in the mix "-rid yourself of your nice boots, will you?" He watched amused as Eren quickly began to pull his boots off, though he couldn't blame him. His own erection was becoming a little too tight within their confines as well.

Soon enough there were random clothing articles strewn throughout the shower room and lewd moans and mewls in the form of Eren Jaeger's voice echoing off the tile walls. This time Eren could feel the cool tile against his back as Blaze worked his way down his body. Hickeys were carelessly left everywhere the crimson haired teen _could _leave them. He was quickly becoming addicted to Eren's wanton, almost _slutty_, moans.

At the moment the teen had his breath ghosting over Eren's painfully erect member and smirked hereing the quiet shudders in the Titan Shifter's breathing. "How bad do you want it, Eren?" He asked, his tone slipping down to a sultry, silky purr.

"I-I... I-... I w-want i-it... s-so bad..."

Not quite good enough- "On a scale of one to ten?" Blaze continued, a smirk on his face.

"I-..." Here he heard Eren's voice slip down to an almost impossible whisper. "E-Eleven..."

And he simply chuckled amused before taking in his member whole and placing a well timed suck, a loud, sexy, moan was his reward. He could get used to that reward honestly. He bobbed his head up and down, leaving the occassional hard suck to bring out an even louder moan if that was possible.

Eren couldn't even see straight at this point, his vision blurring while the skilled teen sucked him off. He was a moaning mess against that tiled wall and he was almost certain that even the Lance Corporal could hear his moans from his office- He didn't really care right now though. He could only truly focus on the hot and slick mouth sucking on him, tongue coming out to swirl around him.

He was going to cum soon enough if Blaze didn't stop- he welcomed that wholly right now however. And then suddenly he lost the warmth of that slick, hot cavern and was pushed down roughly to the floor, the crimson haired boy straddling his hips as he wetched the same mouth that was just sucking on him slide a few of his own fingers in. He had to admit that it was a damn hot show before Blaze pulled his fingers out and roughly entered two of them into his own hole, a loud moan escaping his lips.

"H-Holy shit, Blaze..." He breathed out as he bit his lip watching the boy work himself on his own fingers. A smirk graced his features again as he worked in the final two fingers and continued to prep himself. He let out a soft groan hearing all of the _delicious_ and utterly _sexy _moans fill the room. Soon enough Blaze seemed to have dubbed himself prepared as he pulled out his fingers and placed his hands on Eren's bare chest, his thumbs idly playing with his pert nipples. He let out a soft mewl at the feeling.

Again, Blaze roughly penetrated himself, but this time with Eren's dripping cock. He let out a loud moan in sync with the brunette. It felt _so good_. He panted heavily as he lifted himself up and slammed back down, riding the writhing boy. He grinned lightly and let out an uncharacteristically high pitched moan as he managed to hit his own prostate. "E-Eren... _fuck me._" That was the only invitation that he needed.

And soon enough he had flipped their positions as he pounded roughly into the moaning boy. He let out loud groans of his own as he felt just how tight and, _god_, oh _god,_ the _heat._ He felt his head roughly yanked down to be met with a sloppy kiss and a tongue invading his mouth once again. He played with the smooth muscle for a while as his thrusts soon became even more erratic than they already were.

_"EREN!" _The lewd scream left his lips without him realizing it as he felt himself cum over his own and Eren's chests, while Eren moaned his name loudly, spilling his own seed into his ass. They laid panting for a while as they tried to regain their bearings. Soon Eren pulled out of the heat and stood up tiredly while helping the taller teen from the floor. "Looks like you really _do _have the moves like Jaeger." Blaze joked with a breathless chuckle as he lazily made his way to one of the many showers.

"I-I..." Eren really had _no _idea what he should say or do now, when Blaze was just being so utterly _casual _as if they hadn't just had sex where their friends could have walked in on them getting down on the shower room's tiled floor.

"Come on Eren," He began as he motioned the younger teen to join him in the shower as the warm water began to beat down on his back after he had turned it on, "relax and come join me, ne?" Oh dear god... he really shouldn't, but...

_**xA Taste of A Blazex**_

"Blaze... care to explain why you can't walk today?" Levi asked as he eyed his young friend with interest. He knew that every so often Blaze would get himself for too in with his little escapades with his partners. He just wondered who was with him this time to actually have enough guts to actually pound into him this hard with Levi around and ready to attack anyone who hurt his friend.

"Would you believe me if I said Eren and I had a couple rounds of sex before you came into the shower room last night?"

"... You shitty little uke."

"I prefer to think of myself as a seme that's on the receiving end, Levi..."

_**xA Taste of A Blazex**_

**A/N: So yea... Obviously Blaze is an OC that I came up with and this actually came from a RP I was doing with my lovely little Eren and that end bit was RPed with my Levi RP buddy so yea- Hope you enjoyed my shameless smut- Don't be too harsh when reviewing this, this is actually my first time writing a lemon. ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or any characters used, except for Blaze.**


End file.
